Modern techniques for locating one or more positions relative to objects of interest typically involve expensive instruments that are used for surveying, geographical information systems data collection, or geospatial data collection. Along with these position measurement instruments, a certain level of skill is typically required to properly operate the instruments such that valid positioning results are achieved. Optical survey instruments are well-known in the location measurement arts. Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers are often used in conjunction with the surveying and geospatial instruments in order to speed position determination. Cameras have also been used for position determination via photogrammetry methods. The confluence of these systems produces a variety of data. Often, the georeferenced coordinates of an object will not describe the position of a point of interest with sufficient precision due to errors inherent in the process of creating the georeferenced images such as the limited resolution of the images, human errors from the process of identifying control points in the images, and using poor quality control coordinates.